


Mr Love: Queen's Choice Headcanons (SFW)

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Historical Dramas, MLQC AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: This is a collection of Mr Love: Queen's Choice headcanons that I've posted on Tumblr (please see tags)!  NSFW headcanons are posted in another collection.  Will be updated regularly (dependent on the asks I receive).  Happy reading! 😊





	1. MLQC AU Headcanon: If The Boys Were Cast In A Historical Drama

**This AU is based on the jaw-dropping karma illustrations shown below and is the result of an overactive imagination.** 😆

##  **Victor:**

  * The haughty crown prince, next in line to the throne
  * A cocky, insufferable man BUT he has a real appreciation and understanding of the suffering of the people ever since returning from the northern borders of the kingdom, which he helped secure on behalf of his father, the emperor
  * During his stint at the borders, Prince Victor displayed much skill in administration and governance, as well as proficiency in military tactics, earning him the respect of the army under his command and increasing his reputation throughout the kingdom
  * Many in the palace are absolutely terrified of him because of his stern and exacting demeanour; the emperor has privately expressed concern about his ability to rule the hearts of the people



##  **Gavin:**

  * The brusque, trustworthy bodyguard who never leaves your side and has been loving you in secret for the longest time
  * Barely spoke a word when he first began guarding you, but would often look away, cheeks ablaze, whenever you said anything to him
  * One of the best fighters in the kingdom; his prowess in the martial arts is awe-inspiring and other fighters seek him out just to challenge him
  * These abilities also allow him to leap from rooftop to rooftop with ease… _the man is practically flying_
  * He almost fainted from excitement when you asked him to teach you a few self-defence moves, which required him to get up close and personal with you. But given his stone-faced expression, you were none the wiser to his feelings. 
  * Had a massive nosebleed when he accidentally saw your naked body as you bathed in a river while he was supposed to be on the lookout
  * Has a habit of resting against a pillar outside your bedroom door in order to properly guard you while you sleep, his sword always at the ready
  * Knows all your embarrassing secrets since he spends nearly every waking moment with you



##  **Kiro:**

  * The charismatic, exotic prince of a foreign kingdom not far from the borders of the one in which this story is set
  * The youngest of four sons, he is also the most beloved by his father - the king - and his subjects, so Kiro may prove to be a wildcard when it comes to naming a successor
  * Seems like a fun-loving playboy on the surface, but is actually highly intelligent, driven and ambitious
  * Supposedly sent by his father to act as a representative of his kingdom on a diplomatic mission, but Prince Kiro may have other designs…



##  **Lucien:**

  * The court magician & soothsayer
  * Highly intelligent, extremely skilled and incredibly hard to pin down
  * A favourite among the concubines and ladies-in-waiting, but the eunuchs and other imperial advisors are wary of him and the favour the emperor bestows upon him
  * The emperor places absolute trust in Lucien, but Prince Victor despises him, having always been suspicious of his aims and where his true loyalties lie
  * Prince Victor’s firm distrust/dislike of Lucien began after his mother, the empress, mysteriously took ill and died shortly after Lucien and his master (the previous court magician) joined ranks, despite having been in perfect health before 
  * Lucien took over his master’s role when the latter also passed away under strange circumstances




	2. In The Warmth Of His Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would hugs from the MLQC boys feel like?

**@Anonymous asked:** **"Could you please write about the type of hugs each of the MLQC boys give?"**

**Here’s my take on how the boys would comfort you with a hug if you were feeling low or overwhelmed. Happy reading! 😊**

* * *

##  **Victor:**

  * Victor isn’t particularly touchy-feely, but when he does hug you, it is typically intense, passionate and sometimes bordering on overwhelming
  * They’re the types of embraces you are typically pulled into, when he senses that you’re trying to put up a brave front when everything inside feels like it is crumbling to dust
  * Strong, muscular arms, a broad chest and tall stature combine to result in embraces that completely envelop you to make you feel 100% safe and supported
  * When Victor says _“Trust me, Dummy,“_ when he says that things will turn out well and that everything will be ok, the strength of his embrace, the heat of his body and the conviction in his voice makes you _believe_
  * **Victor’s embrace is:** _the subtle scent of burnt caramel, the inviting glow of a well-used kitchen, the cozy warmth of a full stomach…a black dress shirt so close their white pinstripes converge before your very eyes…seconds softly ticking away on a vintage timepiece…and “Dummy” whispered with heartbreaking affection in your ear._



##  **Lucien:**

  * Physical intimacy is very important to Lucien, and the man is always finding some excuse to touch you in some way, whether it’s brushing against your arm as he walks past, holding your hand during a stroll, or tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear
  * Many of your embraces start off with Lucien surprising you from behind — gently wrapping his arms around you, hands linked in front
  * Then, he’ll gently rub a thumb between your brows to smooth out the furrows as he asks, _“What is our silly girl worried about now? Didn’t I tell you your problems are mine as well? We’ll come up with solutions together.”_
  * And as he exhales deeply into your hair, his broad chest soothing against your back as it rose and fell with each breath, you feel the stress start to leave your body, tension seeping out of your pores
  * Because you know with Lucien by your side, genius that he is, nothing is insurmountable
  * **Lucien’s embrace is:** _raindrops evaporating off blades of freshly cut grass and kites soaring in blue skies…a silver pen marked “X” in the pocket of a white lab coat…a dog-eared copy of The Little Prince…and fireflies blinking messages of love in luminescent morse._



##  **Gavin:**

  * Gavin is a bit shy when it comes to physical intimacy and always wants to make sure you’re comfortable with whatever he’s doing, even if he’s simply hugging you
  * Unless you’re the one to hold him first, he will typically ask for your permission _(unless he’s feeling incredibly emotional, like when he’s riled up by intense jealousy)_
  * Sensitive Gavin will notice right away that something is bothering you: _“What’s wrong?”_
  * He’ll lift a large hand and hesitate for a fraction of a second before placing it at the crown of your head, the warmth of his touch suffusing your body to loosen your lips as he gently tousles your hair
  * And when you finally tell him what’s been on your mind, he’ll step closer to wrap his arms around you, one hand tight about your waist as the other on your head gently guides it to rest against his hard chest, the rhythm of his heart comforting in your ear
  * _“I’ll always be here to protect you from anything and everything. So just leave all your worries to me.”_
  * **Gavin’s embrace is:** _windblown denim and a warm hand tousling hair…a flash of silver on your wrist and the stars up close…ginkgo leaves dancing in the air to the accompaniment of a piano…and never leaving without saying goodbye._



##  **Kiro:**

  * Kiro’s embraces are plentiful and always at the ready
  * The superstar will place an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side as he ducks down to playfully peek into your eyes, his irises of brightest cerulean blue enchanting as he comically angles his head in an attempt to make you laugh
  * _“Miss Chips, have you forgotten? You can tell me anything that’s bothering you. Nothing’s too hard for a hero like me to take care of, so let me have some of the glory this time!”_
  * When he finally wraps both arms around you to draw you flush against his body, he’ll snuggle his face between your neck and shoulder, the warmth of his exhalation on your skin slowly melting the tension away
  * **Kiro’s embrace is:** _green apple candy, sweet and sour on your tongue…sunshine in blue eyes and laughter in smiles…prodigious fingers flying across fretboards and keyboards…and heroes nestled in bags of chips, hiding in plain sight._




End file.
